How to ask for a date
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Englischer Titel, deutscher Inhalt Sagt der Titel nicht alles?


TITEL: How to ask for a date  
  
AUTOR: Anne E-MAIL: anne.schueler@gmx.de RATING: PG-13 INHALT: Öhm, ja, sagt der Titel nicht alles? BEVORZUGTES WISSEN: None, naja Daniel, Janet, Sam und Jack sollte man wenigsten ansatzweise kennen ;-) SPARTE: D/J-Romance, Humor (das war nicht beabsichtig. wirklich nicht. *soifz*) DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN: 4.3.2002 : Happy Birthday Sammy! Jetzt bist du alt... *g* (Das muss ich grade sagen, was *rofl*). Ein wunderschönes Shipparisches Neues Lebensjahr and keep on writing. HDL, Anne aka Auri  
  
Und nun der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht... damit auch sie leiden... ;- )  
  
  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((  
  
  
  
How to ask for a date  
  
© Anne Schüler  
  
Für Sammy  
  
  
  
Daniel  
  
"Daniel... Bitteee!" Sam Carter sah den Linguisten flehend an, "Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte... Es ist doch nur ein Wochenende, nur zwei Tage." Daniel Jackson rückte nervös seine Brille auf der Nase hin und her: "Sam...äh... du weißt ich würde alles für dich tun, aber" Er wurde unterbrochen: "Oh Danke! Danke! Ich wusste auf dich kann man sich verlassen!" Sam strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, dann fiel das Lächeln in sich zusammen: "Du kommst nicht mit oder?" Ihr Gegenüber verzog das Gesicht: "Äh, Nein." "Space Monkey! Das kannst du mir nicht antun..." Sam sah wirklich elend aus, und Daniels Herz war dabei zuschmelzen aber warte... Space Monkey? Hatte sie ihn eben *Space Monkey* genannt?! Okkkayyy, damit stand seine Entscheidung. ER würde sie NICHT begleiten. Himmel, diese Frau, auch wenn er sie wie seine Schwester -wenn er eine gehabt hätte - liebte, verbrachte einfach zuviel Zeit mit Jack, seinem besten Freund (auch wenn er das öffentlich nie zugeben würde). Ah, stop ... Jack. Bingo, das wars doch: "Sammy (er wusste sie hasste das. Rache ist süß), frag doch einfach Jack!" "Hast du eben einfach gesagt?! Ich soll *einfach* meinen CO fragen, ob er mit mir zu meinem *Klassentreffen* geht? Daniel bitte!" Trotzdem verlies sie in Gedanken versunken den Raum, ohne ihn noch einmal anzugucken. Er seufzte erleichtert und lies sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. Argh, diese Militärstühle waren einfach nicht das wahre! Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihn nicht ... "Was machst du denn am Wochenende?!" Ihr Kopf kam wieder durch den Türrahmen. ...gefragt was er am Wochenende machen würde. Was war das denn jetzt? Konnte sie auch noch Gedanken lesen?! Nervös nagte er an seiner Unterlippe: "Ähm ja, also, das ist so ... oder auch nicht so... na ja vielleicht doch..." Sam fing an zu lachen: "Okay, ich weiß schon! Grüß Janet von mir!" Woher wusste sie das denn schon wieder?! Er hatte doch keinem davon erzählt, oder? Gott, das war wirklich nicht sein Tag heute!  
  
  
  
Janet  
  
  
  
Ohoh... Stargate Aktivierung von Außerhalb... Nicht gut... Betont Langsam setze ich die Kaffeetasse ab und grabe nach dem - wie heißt das Teil gleich noch? - na ja egal, Plan eben. Ich mein das Teil auf dem vermerkt ist wann welches Team zurück erwartet ist. Das heißt... ich hab das Teil eigentlich mehr zum "um-diese-Zeit-besser-keinen-Kaffee-Kochen-Plan" umfunktioniert. Argh, kann mir ma' wer erzählen wo das Teil is', hö [Anm. Anne: Ich hatte da ursprünglich Hä... aber Sammy hat gesagt, dass wäre wohl mehr Auri- Like... *g* Ich schätze Hö ist nicht viel besser, was? ;-)] Oh, das ist so typisch... alle Dinge verschwinden immer wenn man sie braucht... ah... da. Endlich. Oh, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: nicht gut. Denn kein Team kommt unverletzt zu früh zurück und... meine Kaffeetasse steht auf dem Alarm-Button, der seit einigen Tagen auf meinem Schreibtisch lagert, da ein netter kleiner Virus SG-7 mein Büro hat verwüsten lassen...! Okay... Rettungsaktion... Uargh... Zu spät... Der arme Kaffee! Oder soll ich besser sagen: arme Unterlagen? Hm... das ist jetzt natürlich eine schwierige Frage. Aber irgendwas war da doch noch?! Hm, also irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das ist heute nicht mein Tag. Oh, die Tür geht auf. Hi, Sam. Wie SG-13... Bingo, das war's. Wo ist die Tasche... ah da... Okay, was machen wir heute? Schallmauer durchbrechen oder einfach nur den Rekord knacken? Nunja, wenn ich's mir so recht überlege: Loslaufen wäre wohl erst mal ganz praktisch.  
  
Daniel  
  
Okay. Also alles noch mal durchgehen. Er würde reingehen. Er würde sie fragen. Na, hörte sich doch ganz einfach an... oder? Daniel holte noch einmal tief Luft, klopfte an die Tür, und trat einfach ein. Das war doch schon mal perfekt gelaufen... nur irgendwas fehlte... hm... alles da... Ihh, was tropfte denn da auf den Boden? Kaffee?! Janet sollte das wirklich irgendwie wieder aufwischen, das würde sonst... Ah, das war's was fehlte: Janet. Daniel seufzte und kramte in der Tasche nach einen Tuch, um sich dann zu bücken und den hinunter tropfenden Kaffee aufzuwischen.  
  
Janet  
  
Wow, das war ja direkt harmlos heute... Eine Verbrennung 1. Grades, ein gebrochener Knöchel. Aber um den können sich auch Sue and Rene jetzt kümmern, gerichtet is' er ja jetzt. Ich mag zwar keinen kalten Kaffee... aber ich glaub ich geh trotzdem mal gucken, was die kärglichen Reste machen. Kann man Kaffee eigentlich in ner Mikrowelle wieder warm machen? N Versuch wärs ja eigentlich wert. Oh, meine Tür steht offen? Uppss, sollte ich etwa vergessen haben die zu zumachen?! Aber hier wird sich ja wohl keiner an meinen Unterlagen vergreifen, oder interessiert hier irgend wenn das Captain Jonson aus SG-8 Hämorriden am Ar... Oh. Da is' wer in meinem Büro... Und er wischt meinen Kaffee auf... Ey nicht die Tasse ausleeren, die will ich noch trinken! Hm, schöner Hintern... JANET wo guckst du schon wieder hin, hö? Na gut, dann halt höher... Hey, denn Rücken kenn ich. Die Haare auch... "Um, hi Janet." Daniel. Hm... was hat er sich dieses Mal getan? Nicht das es mich stören würde, wenn er in mein Büro kommt, ich mein sein Gesicht zu sehn ... hm ja wie soll ich sagen: erheitert meinen Tag. JANET... du kommst vom Thema ab. Also Offensive. "Hi, Daniel." Sehr einfallsreich, Janet, wie kreativ wir heute mal wieder sind... Okay... irgendwas noch sagen: "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Uh, gut war das auch nicht. Argh, kann mir mal wer erzählen warum ich so nervös bin? Ich mein, das die Daniel. Daniel, denn ich schon seit einigen Jahren kenne, Daniel dessen Nase sich immer so süß kräuselt, wenn er nachdenkt, Daniel, der... Ah, ich glaube da haben wir das Problem gefunden: Es ist Daniel. Hm, vielleicht hilft nett lächeln. Ach nee, Janet an Mund: Kein 100 Watt-Lächeln bitte. Das ist zu auffällig. Ah so ist besser.  
  
Daniel  
  
  
  
Er zog die Nase kraus. Janet sah irgendwie nervös aus. Hm, gut dann war er wenigstens nicht der Einzigste. Sehr beruhigend zu wissen, obwohl, wenn man es so recht überdachte: Sie war bestimmt aus anderen Gründen nervös. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung (gegen Sprachlosigkeit?!) (und seit wann redete er von Angriff... Das war Jacks Part). Egal. Tief Luft holen und: "Um, ich hab mich gefragt ob du am Samstag Abend schon was vor hast... Wenn nicht, könnten wir ja vielleicht zusammen ins Kino oder so gehen..."  
  
Janet  
  
[Tempus wechsel]  
  
Woho. Ich bin Sprachlos. Bin ich verrückt? Ich muss mich als eben kneifen... AUA... Okay, ich träume nicht. Oh verdammt, dass tut weh, warum muss ich auch immer so rigoros sein?! Aber ich träume nicht! Daniel hat mich grade um ein Date gebeten? WOW, wenn ich das Sam erzähle... Oder nein besser nicht. Dann hätte sie was, was sie gegen mich verwenden könnte, wenn ich sie - mal wieder - davon versuche zu überzeugen, dass die Regeln der Air Force absoluter Stuss sind, und man sie am besten über die Rechte Schulter schmeißt! Oder die Linke? Egal... das ist auf jedenfall - "Wenn du schon was vorhast, ist das in Ordnung, ich..." Oh, Scheiße! Ich hab noch nicht geantwortet? Sehr schlau, Janet, guck was du getan hast! Er will gehen! Ich will nicht das er geht. Ey, Tränen, macht die Fliege! Ihr habt in meinen Augen rein gar nix zu suchen! Aber was jetzt? Mach was Janet... Komm schon... Du hast 5 Jahre (oder 6?) SG-1 auf Mission überlebt (oder besser danach)... das hier müsstest du eigentlich locker schaffen.  
  
"DANIEL!!"  
  
Upps, das war wohl etwas laut. Schon gut, sie können weiter schlafen Major Thomson, ich meinte nicht sie... Hey... war Thomson nicht eigentlich im Koma? Hm, werd ich mich gleich drum kümmern, ich hab wichtigeres zu tun (Neeeiihhhhnnn, ich hab den Namen Doctor Death nicht verdient... Er ist doch aufgewacht oder? Besser als im Koma!).  
  
Oh danke, Gott! Er dreht sich um. Danke, Danke, Danke... oh sorry, ich red später weiter mit dir, ich muss mal eben zwischen durch ein anderes Gespräch führen, das verstehst du doch? Hm, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.  
  
"Holst du mich um 1900 ab?"  
  
Er lächelt und nickt. Wie würde Jack sagen? Sweet. Extremly Sweet. Samstag ist es. Argh... hab ich überhaupt was zum anziehen? Ich muss einkaufen gehen. Jetzt gleich. Okay nicht jetzt gleich. In ner Stunde!? Ich bin happy. Und Sam werd ich auch gleich mitnehmen... *smile* Okay. Und um Thomson sollte ich mich vielleicht auch kümmern...  
  
Ende - Fin - End  
  
Watch out for: How to prepare for a Date - The days before How to prepare for a Date - The last hours before How to date How to end the evening And perhaps more. Following during the next couple of years. ;-)  
  
©Anne Schüler, März 2002 


End file.
